Never grow up
by MarokaiteChikyuu
Summary: Romania wakes up as a little boy, not remembering a thing about his grown up life. Turkey finds him and soon becomes a father figure. What will happen when Vlad gets lost and meets all these other countries as a child?
1. Turkey-My new son

Vlad's eyes open in a strange room. What happened? He sat up, he was in a strange smelling room a with itchy blankets. There was a lamp beside him and a blanket. There was a suitcase in the corner of the room and a bathroom attached into the suite. The little boy sniffled, tears filling his eyes. Where was he? Where was his room? Where was his blanket and toys? Vlad crawled out of the sweet smelling bed and looked down. He was only wearing a really large version of one of his shirts. His eyes teared up more. He was so confused! He ran from the room, crying as went on.  
"Hump!" Vlad fell back before looking up at the man he just ran into.  
"S-S-Sorry!" He cried, hoping the man didn't attack him. "I-I'm sorry!"  
"Hey kid, its okay." The man's skin was darker then Vlad's porcelain skin and he wore a mask over his face and a funny looking red hat. "I thought this Hotel was booked out for us countries...Where are your parents?"  
"I-I don't know. I'm Romania..." He sniffled.  
The other man looked at him shocked. "That little blond guy with the fangs?" The man looked at him closer, noticing the little fangs Vlad had. "Oh man...It is you isn't it? What happened?"  
"What do you m-mean?" He rubbed his eyes, still terrified.  
"Oh, I guess this is a little scary for you." The guy laughed. "I'm Turkey. I guess you don't really know whats going on. Come here, I'll help you." Turkey kneed down to help Vlad up and was surprised when the little vampire wrapped his arms around him in a hug and started crying again. "H-hey, its okay there. No need to cry!"  
"I'm, so, scared!" He cried, clinging to the man.  
A small smile found itself on Turkeys face. "How about you stay with my for awhile Romania? Would that make you feel better? I promise to protect you." Vlad nodded, still sniffling and rubbing his eyes. Attempting to get rid of the tears. Sadiq picked him up and carried him to his room. Finally the boy calmed down.  
"Papa-Turkey, why are you so big?" Vlad asked curiously.  
"Because I was a Empire!" Turkey grinned wildly, the pride clear in his voice.  
"Woah! That must'a been amazing!" The little boy gasped.  
"It was great." His smile faded. "Until they started to believe the rumours."  
"Why? Did they not love you anymore?" Romania looked at Turkey, he wasn't smiling and his whole body seemed to show how tired he was. He missed his empire and all the people he had. Vlad's heart hurt just thinking about it.  
"It's not that...like American's and North Europe makes rumours that I will 'Kidnap' them." Vlad wrapped his arms around Turkey as tight as the little boy could muster.  
"I don't believe it! Papa is a good guy! He isn't scary and he is protecting me! You wouldn't kidnap anyone!" Turkey looked at the small boy amazed.  
"Thanks kid, and of course I will protect ya!" He laughed, taking him into a hug.  
Vlad giggled and grinned a toothy grin. "Of course Papa! I know you will! I love you!"  
"I love you too little one." Turkey let go of Vlad. "Now go play and I'll make us something to eat, okay? Don't break anything."  
"I won't!" Vlad ran around the room pretending to be a vampire, or, stereotypical one. He jumped and spun, laughed and fell on the floor giggling. Turkey watched him with a heart warming smile.  
"Alright Vlad, time to eat!" The older man said, setting down a plate of baklava. Vlad grinned as he took a bit of the sweet and ate it and sat right next to turkey as he ate it.  
"Hey papa, can you tell me a story?" He asked with a cute smile.  
"A story?" Turkey hummed for a second before looking at the small Romania. "Have you heard the one about the God and the pigeon?"  
"No, whats that?"  
"Well once a long time ago, a large part of the world was flooded with water, God send two birds, a Crow and a Pigeon to check how deep the water is. The crow and the pigeon went off to check. The pigeon deeps his feet in the water to check if it was to deep...while the crow...started to eat remains of a person. Then God punished the crow to were he will never be full, and then reward the pigeon of being the bird of Allah." Turkey nodded.  
"So the crow went on with the omnomnoms?" H tilted his head to the side, looking up curiously.  
"Yup." Turkey laughed, patting his head "Sadly he can never stop."  
"Oh...Poor crow." Vlad yawned, leaning against Turkey.  
"You tired?" He smiled.  
"No!" He pouted.  
Turkey bit his lip, trying to hold back the laughter. "Ya sure?" He questioned as he picked him up, walking down the hall.  
"Yes!" Vlad yawned again and stretched, falling asleep as Turkey rocked him in his arms.  
"Go to sleep little one." He smiled warmly.  
"Papa..." Vlad said quietly as Turkey laid him down in bed."  
"Yes Vlad?"  
"Tomorrow can we go to the park?" He mumbled, cuddling the pillow. His eyes drooping.  
"Yeah. Sure kid." Sadiq chuckled, tucking him in.  
"Papa..." He said again.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"Good night Vladislav." Turkey sat next to the boy until he was asleep, watching as he slept. He loved how cute Vlad was. The little boy didn't seemed to have a care in the world as he played or spoke to Sadiq, he was just happy as he was. So young and free...Sadiq would protect him. He vowed to himself. He would keep Vlad safe...He loved the boy after all, he was like a son. Even after one day...Every child needs a family. That;s something the older Vlad lacked, a family that remembered he excised. That wouldn't happen again...

"Papa! Papa!" Turkey groaned...Why did he fall asleep on the couch of his hotel room? Who was calling him papa? Turkey opened his eyes to find a pair of bright red pupil-less eyes staring at him with wonder and excitement. "Look! I made you breakfast!"  
"Wha-" Memories of the night before hit him. "Oh, Vlad, that's very kind of you." Much to Turkeys surprise Vlad didn't make a mess. He was able to make eggs easily without damaging or breaking anything.  
"After you eat can we go to the park!?" Vlad grinned, his little fangs clear in the sunlight.  
"Yes, yes. Did you eat already?" Vlad nodded earnestly. Sadiq quickly finished his food and looked at the overly impatient boy. "Alright, but first we need to get you some clothes that fit."  
"Where do we get those?" Vlad questioned.  
"Um...One moment please." Turkey left Vlad to use the phone. He had to dial around for the one persons number who would know what to do. "Hello, England, I need some children clothes. Do you have anything I could give a five year old?"  
"What the bloody Hell are you talking about?"  
"Well, I don't think you would really believe me if I told you." He chuckled.  
"Try me."  
"Well, you know Romania? He turned into a child." Turkey looked at the little boy rolling around on the floor, making him laugh.  
"That git. What spell did he use?! I'll be there in awhile with some clothes for him. You'll have to pay me back though!"  
"Of course I will!" He frowned. Stupid England.  
After a hour of sitting with Vlad watching some show about anteaters, which for some reason he began giggling at, a knock finally came from his door. "Vlad, go into the bedroom okay?"  
"Okay Papa." Vlad nodded, running into the bedroom. He didn't want to make his care taker upset with him. Sadiq opened the door to find England standing there with a bag of clothes.  
"I called in a favour from some friends. These are Romania's old clothing. He should feel more comfortable in these." England sighed, handing him the bag. "Can I see the boy?"  
"Alright...Let me help him get dressed first." Turkey frowned, not sure if he should trust the Englishman. He walked into the bedroom and set the bag down. "Vlad, I got you some clothes!"  
"Yay!" The little one cheered.  
"He said these would be to your liking." He said skeptically as he pulled out a small puffy sleeved red shirt, black riding pants, some leather boots, a small hat and a belt. Romania's eyes lit up as he saw the clothing.  
"My clothes!" Turkey sighed relieved. He knew Vlad would like whatever but for some reason seeing the boy in his natural clothes seemed so much better then any old thing. It looked more like the Vlad he knew. "Thanks papa!"  
"You should thank Arthur, he got them for ya." Turkey nodded. "Hes out in the living room."  
Vlad gave Turkey a large hug before running out to see England, his fake Father following close at hand. Turkey hated England. He spread rumours and lies about him which ruined his empire, he had to make sure Vlad wasn't going to hear such nonsense. "Mr. Arthur, thanks for getting me my clothes!"  
"It is no problem." England looked down at the child. "Yes, you certainly are Vladislav. What do you remember?"  
Vlad frowned. "I remember waking up in a strange place and finding Papa in the Hallway. Thats all I need to remember! Papa is all I need!"  
The two men looked at him shocked. Turkey grinned and hugged the little boy. "Vlad, lets head to the park now. Okay?"  
"Yay! Park!" Vlad sang with glee.  
"I won't stand in your way this time." England smiled softly, looking at the little boy cheering.  
"Thank you." Turkey chuckled, taking the little boys hand in his as the three of them walked out of the room. Arthur said good bye and left, knowing perfectly well that he wasn't allowed to reveal that Vlad was a child. Hopefully no one else would find out.

"Papa! Look!" Vlad yelled from the top of the jungle gym. He looked around, trying to find Turkey. "Papa?" He was no where to be found. Vlad slid down the slide and looked around for him, running through the trees and panicking. "Papa!?"  
"Hello little boy, wheres you dad?" A man asked.

"Vlad?!" Turkey yelled in pure panic, running all over the area of the park. He told Vlad to stay on the gym! Where was he!? "Vladislav!? This isn't funny! Vlad where are you!?"


	2. Never leave me

Vlad rubbed his little eyes and stared at the older man. He had brown hair and deep amber eyes. There was also a strange curl sticking out of the side of his head. He crossed his arms. "Well?! Where is he? Your causing a ruckus!"  
"Ah, Romano, don't be so mean to the little boy! Hes scared!" Another man walked over. He had messy brown hair and emerald eyes and a happy smile on his face. "Would you like us to find him with you?"  
Vlad sniffled and nodded before looking back at Romano. His features softened a bit and then turned into those of surprise when Vlad hugged his leg. "Please help me find Papa!" Romano stared at the little boy. He looked familiar...His cheekbones looked like Grandpa Romes. But he couldn't be a descendant. Hes just a kid.  
"Alright, alright, whats your name?" Romano sighed, finally getting over the awkward-ness of being hugged.  
"V-Vladisav Dragomir. I'm Romania." Romano frowned, he must have meant he was Romanian. There was already a Romania.  
"Alright kid, lets find your dad." He moved away from the kid, expecting him to latch onto Antonio like most of the kids did. He didn't understand what was happening when Vlad grabbed Romano's hand. "W-what do you want!?"  
Vlad looked up at him curiously. "I don't want to get lost from you too!"  
"Awe, Romano, hes so cute!" Spain grinned, walking next to the two. "Vlad, do you know your Dads name?"  
He nodded. "He is Papa-Turkey!"

"I'm sorry what?" Romano stopped and looked at the kid like he was crazy. "Did you say Turkey was your papa?"  
"Da!" Vlad nodded again, using his language.  
"You are human?" Spain questioned.  
"Nope! I'm a country! I'm a little small now but I'm going to grow up to be big!" Vlad gave the two a toothy grin,showing his fang. That settled it.  
"Oh crap! What the hell did this!? What are we to do Antonio!? Do we take him to Turkey!? To the police?! What do we do!? Crap!" Romano panicked, flailing his arms and scaring Vlad back into tears.  
"Romano! He is a kid, your just scaring him more!" Spain scolded. "Lets take him back to the conference hall. Turkey might be there and we can give him to Feli, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay." Romano went back to his cold behavior. "Kid, quiet!"  
"W-will you give me a piggy back?" Vlad sniffled, rubbing away the tears again.  
"Will that shut you up?" The boy nodded. "Fine." He bent down and let Vlad climb on his back.

"Thank you Big Brother Romano!" Vlad cheered, hugging onto the back of S. Italy.  
"Yeah, yeah." He blushed. Antonio smiled...Romano never did this for kids.

"Fratello! Take him! This is Romania, something happened and now hes a kid. Deal with him." Romano set the kid down and frowned.  
"Oh! Ciao! Aren't you cute!" Feli grabbed Vlad, hugging him and patting his head. Kids loved Feli...Never Romano.  
"Ah! ROMANO!" Vlad ran from Feli and hid behind the other Italy. "Help! Hes trying to eat me!"  
"W-what?!" He laughed. "Feli won't eat you, he loves kids!"  
"Yeah! In his belly! Help me!" Vlad cried, clinging to Romano as tight as possible.  
Romano smiled, which shocked Spain. He usually never smiled. He was usually angry or depressed, but right now with the kid he was smiling. Even laughing! Feliciano was even shocked, staring at his brother. Finally...Someone truly liked him better then his Brother. Vlad was too innocent to be pretending and he was honestly scared of Feli. That only convinced Romano more. "Well, what are we going to do with you now?"  
Vlad looked Romano straight in the face. "Not eat me."  
The three in the room stared at the boy before bursting out laughing. He was so...cute! Vladislav was the Italy brothers half brother. He was a child of the Roman Empire too. The brothers didn't' even know he existed until he was already grown up. He was different then this Vlad now. The older Romania pulled pranks and he never went around the Italy's. Maybe sometimes Romano but never Feli...Now they realized why. He was scared of him.  
"Alright, I guess you can stay in my room until we find Turkey." Romano sighed.  
"I wonder if Papa is alright..."  
"I'm sure hes fine." Spain smiled.

Turkey slammed his hands against the counter of the police station. "Why the hell not!? I already told you I looked everywhere in the park! I asked everyone there and someone told me that he walked off with two men! Why the hell can't you find my kid!?"  
"He hasn't been gone for twenty four hours, sir." The man said, hiding behind his desk slightly.  
"He could be dead in twenty four hours!" The realization sent Turkey reeling on his feet. Vlad...No! He couldn't think of that! He swore to protect the boy! For the first time in a long time Sadiq cried. Vladislav! Where are you!?

Vlad was fast asleep on the couch of the room Spain and Romano shared. They called around the hotel but it seemed that Turkey hadn't returned yet. Romano didn't know what to do with the kid. He was scared. He already loved Vlad as his little Brother. It was strange, the little boy loved him back. Loving was as easy as breathing for the boy...  
"Where is he!?" Romano tilted his head and opened the door, there walking down the hall was a clearly upset Turkey.  
"Turk! There you are you masked bastard! Get your ass over here!" Romano called.  
Turkey brought out his Arabian sword and snarled. "Why don't you get your ass over here?!"  
The Italian stormed over to Turkey and glared. "I have a few words for you idiota!" He started. Turkey grinned darkly, you could tell despite the mask. Romano gulped but stood up to him. "I-idiota! Vlad has been crying for you all day!"  
"Vlad?!" Sadiq twitched and pinned him against the wall. "Where is he!?"  
Romano yelped. "He's in the room!" Turkey dropped the other country and ran over to the room.  
"Papa!?" Vlad called, hearing his father figure. "PAPA!"  
Sadiq ran to him, picking up the little boy and holding him tightly to him."You okay?!"  
The little boy clung to Turkey with everything in his, sobbing into his shoulder. "I WAS SO SCARED!" He whimpered. "But, but then Romano came and helped me look for you, but you, you weren't there and I thought you left me!"  
"I'm sorry, I must have gone out for a smoke." He said, rocking the child back and forth. "I would never leave ya kid!"  
His sobs calmed down a little. "You promise?"  
"I promise, kid." The older man smiled. "Come on, lets go home."  
Vlad nodded. Spain walked in and spotted Turkey, his glass slipping from his hand and shattering against the floor. "Why are you here?"  
Turkey glared at Antonio. He was pissed once again. He took Vladislav! "Why Merhaba Spainared! You got explain before I crush you!"  
"I have to explain? Amigo you need to explain!" Spain snarled.  
"You don't children!" Turkey shouted. "You go look for the guardian not go take them home!"  
"We looked for you, but you were no where to be found! You are lucky we found him instead of someone else! Also, you are not Vladislav's guardian! I remember him leaving you!" Antonio stated.  
Vlad managed to wiggle out of Turkeys arms. "Go out into the hall Vlad." He told the child before turning back to Antonio. "Listen here Tomato jerk, if you can't find me to go to the police man not in your room!" He snarled, walking over to him getting angrier with each step.  
"He isn't a child he is a country! He has no parents! If we took him there what would happen? He would be left there forever, scared and alone for God knows how long! We figured you'd come back to the hotel so he took him here to wait for you idiot!"  
Vlad watched scared, the yelling too much for him. So he ran. Turkey didn't notice, he only noticed Spain as he pulled him into a choke hold. "Listen here! He's as much as my kid as South Italy is to you! If you ever come near Vlad or any of my kids I will fucking kill you!"  
"Then go find him!" Turkey threw Spain to the ground and looked around. "And just be glad I found him and not Russia."


End file.
